Haunted
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: DP Day of Angst! Danny and friends take a tour of a graveyard. When it turns out to be haunted, Danny is powerless against the evil spirit that wants to take his life. death-fic.


**So, Danny Phantom Day of Angst. great holiday. well, i started writing this story a year ago, on my trip to Boston and New York. our first night in Massachusetts, we went on a ghost tour of Burial Hill. it was amazing. the tour guide told us to take pictures with our didgital cameras, and i swear to you that i am completely sane when i say that there are two figures in one of my pictures that were not there when i took it... its scary... **

**but i finally finished this one, and it's perfect for the DP DoA :D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Haunted

"C'mon guys! It's just a cemetery!" urged Danny excitedly.

Tucker looked around in the dark, nervous, "I know dude, but this isn't a _normal_ cemetery…" he whispered his next words, as if merely uttering them would bring upon his doom, "…It's _haunted_."

"C'mon Tuck," added Sam, "It's perfectly safe."

Danny shrugged, "So what if it's haunted? I can protect you guys from a couple dead people," he said sarcastically.

"But…!" whined Tucker, "I've got a really bad feeling about this… everyone on the internet says not to go in here at night…!"

While on vacation, the three had gone to Plymouth, Massachusetts. On their first night there, the group had gone out close to midnight to take a tour of the famous Burial Hill. This was where the pilgrims from long ago were buried when they died… and many say that their souls forever haunt that hallowed ground.

Danny, ignoring his friend's protests, began to make his way up the cracked stairs to the ancient cemetery. Tucker looked at Sam nervously, seeking reassurance in his opinion, but he only saw anticipation in her violet eyes. The pair hurried up the steps after their fearless half-ghost friend.

Once at the top, Danny looked out at the tombstones, his eyes glowing green in the shadows. Sam came up next to him, a look of absolute interest on her gothic features. Tucker was the last to make it to the top, scared out of his wits.

"Guys, don't! You'll disturb the _spirits_…" he whispered shakily.

"Get a grip, Tuck. There's nothin' here but bones," assured Sam as she followed Danny to begin exploring the graves.

The two walked through the short grass towards a set of very small headstones. Sam knelt down to one, admiring the skull with wings etched into the stone.

Tucker, refusing to set foot on the grounds, stayed at the top of the stairs, alone. Cemeteries gave him the same eerie feeling as hospitals.

The couple continued up the hill, glancing at the stones as they walked by. At the top, they came to a large, pointed marker. The engraved letters showed a date, but it was too weathered away to read.

Danny and Sam looked back down the hill, "Hey Tuck! You comin'?" called Danny.

The techno-geek looked up from the safe glow of his PDA; he was no doubt reading yet another article about how haunted this graveyard was, "No way dude! I'm not gonna get killed by some random dead guy! Don't come crying to me if you two get attacked!"

"Suit yourself!" replied Danny. He turned to Sam, "You wanna keep looking?"

She looked up at him, "Of course. You?"

A grin spread across his face, "Heck yeah!"

The two made their way down the other side of the hill.

--

Danny and Sam walked along the cemetery path, hand in hand.

"Danny?" questioned Sam, "Is it just me, or do you smell roses?"

He closed his eyes for a second, "Yeah… I do. Strange, I don't see any…"

Suddenly, Sam stumbled forward; she gasped in shock.

"Sam! Are you alright?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

She looked up into his eyes, "Y-yeah… it just felt like someone pushed me," she looked behind them, "But there's no one there…"

He looked down at her, "Maybe you tripped? Cuz it certainly wasn't one of those 'spirits' Tuck was panicking about." Danny chuckled nervously as something icy brushed against his cheek, "Let's just keep walking…"

Without warning, Danny stiffened, body going rigid as if he had sensed a ghost. And then, with a pained gasp, he flew back with the tremendous force of an invisible attack. His back slammed into a tall tombstone, leaving a stain of sticky crimson on the stone as he slid to the ground. His head fell, chin resting on his chest, as blood stained his teeth and dripped down his chin. He wasn't even remotely conscious.

"Danny!" shrieked Sam, running towards him.

But as a freezing, invisible claw wrapped around her throat, Sam knew Tucker had been right all along.

The ghostly claw lifted the girl up, till her feet dangled high above the ground. Sam gasped for breath, kicking and struggling in vain. When she finally began to asphyxiate, the invisible apparition flung her to the side, away from Danny.

Sam skidded to the ground, laying sprawled on her side when she came to a stop. When the world finally stopped spinning, she tried to lift her head, attempting to catch a glimpse of Danny. But it was to no avail, as the darkness had already begun to engulf her; Sam's world went black as well.

--

When Tucker heard Sam scream, he knew something had gone horribly wrong. He gathered his courage and hurried up the hill.

The techno-geek stumbled through the pitch black graveyard, bumping into the occasional tombstone as he went. Finally, he came to a small area, lit by the lone oil lamp. Its flickering yellow glow tainted the rows of stones with an eerie light.

He saw Sam, lying sprawled on the dying grass.

"Sam!" Tucker called, running to his unconscious friend. He rolled her over onto her back, mentally preparing himself for any gruesome injuries she might have.

Tucker let out a sigh of relief to see that she was unscathed, save for a few bruises around her neck.

'_Where's Danny?'_ the thought flickered through Tucker's head, sending a slight chill down his spine.

The techno-geek looked around cautiously, trying to discern the shadowed shapes in the darkness. Something glinting not too far away caught his eye. Looking closely, Tucker could just make out the shape of a body slumped against a tombstone.

"Dude?" Tucker asked nervously, "Danny… is that you?"

There was no response.

With a quick glance at Sam, Tucker stood and walked carefully to the shadow. He pulled out his PDA, using the screen to light up what was before him.

The pale white light revealed Danny, slouched against the headstone. A chill ran through Tucker's body as he saw the bloody stain on the stone; another line of the bright red liquid was dripping from the boy's mouth. Danny's skin was deathly pale, making his white shirt seem dirty.

Pocketing the mini computer, Tucker reached down to lift Danny up. He cringed when he felt sticky blood on the back of the boy's shirt. A lot of blood had oozed from the gash at the back of his head.

Wrapping Danny's arm around his shoulder, Tucker lifted him up and dragged him over by Sam. Laying his friend down, the techno-geek kneeled down beside the two. _'How could this be happening?'_ he wondered.

Tucker took his phone from his pocket, dialing 911. The operator picked up a moment later, and the techno-geek tried to keep his cool as he explained what had happened and why he needed an ambulance. The lady on the other end of the phone line sounded very believing when he told her that they were attacked at Burial Hill.

Every once in a while, people were haunted there. But there was no proof that it truly was ghosts, so the place didn't even have a warning sign at the gate.

A moment later, before he hung up, a chill ran down Tucker's spine. The smell of roses filled the air and the temperature seemed to drop. "Ghost…" he knew that icy feeling instantly.

"Excuse me, sir…?" asked the operator in confusion.

She heard the cell phone drop as Tucker cried out in fear. The techno-geek was being lifted from the ground by the same spirit that attacked Sam and Danny.

She heard as yet another voice cried out, calling Tucker's name. Danny had finally jolted to his senses, instantly transforming. He sent an ecto-blast at the invisible apparition and Tucker fell to the ground.

She heard as that second voice yelped in pain before crashing to the ground, subsequently crushing the phone. Danny's blast had made contact, but an invisible force had slammed into him shortly after, knocking him to the ground.

The ghost-boy gasped in pain as his back collided with the gravel and stones. But, despite his already injured state, he was back up in an instant. He sent ecto-blasts and punches in all directions, finding it nearly impossible to detect his enemy. His ghost sense wasn't even helping him out…

Without warning, five long, narrow gashes cut themselves into Danny's chest. He could've sworn he felt icy cold claws graze his skin; he cried out in pain and shock.

For a moment, Danny turned back to glance at Sam and Tucker. She was lying on the ground, unconscious, while he was staring in shock at the empty air in front of them. Grimacing, the ghost-boy turned back to his unseen adversary.

Two powerful ecto-blasts charged up in his fists as Danny's glowing green eyes scanned the seemingly empty air around him. Cold ectoplasm oozed from his chest and the back of his head, but he forced himself to ignore it. He'd gladly die in order to protect his friends.

The ghost-boy hovered above the ground slightly, his feet mere inches from the gravel below.

Without warning, the invisible claws sliced at his back. Danny tumbled to the ground, the ecto-blasts in his palms flickering out. Before he could even lift his head, a terribly strong force slammed into his backside, knocking the air from his lungs.

Gasping, wincing, the ghost-boy rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach. Loss of ectoplasm made him slightly dizzy as he rose to his feet.

He readied another attack, even though he was starting to realize that all his attempts were futile.

He stood there for several moments. He could sense that the invisible spirit was watching him carefully, waiting for him to let his guard down. He could sense its hollow eyes burning holes in him, yet he did not know where the spirit was.

Danny's brilliant green eyes flickered from side to side, watching for any hint that might alert him to the enemy before him. Whether it was a slight breeze or a shimmer in the air, he would find it.

However, before the ghost-boy could brace himself, a terrible, unearthly cry rent through the air. He was the only one who heard it; Tucker and Sam didn't even flinch.

Danny fell to his knees instantly, gloved hands clapping over his ears. He could feel ectoplasm oozing out and onto his palms. The cry continued and the ghost-boy felt himself fading, the screech overloading his senses. He sank to the ground, lying on his side.

He tried to curl into himself and away from the noise, but it didn't work.

A moment later, the cry disappeared all together, yet there was still a deafening ringing in his ears. He gasped as an invisible fist crashed into his stomach over and over again.

'_Is this the end…?'_ the thought echoed in Danny's mind as he continued to get beat by the invisible spirit.

Florescent eyes watering, he looked up, trying to get one last look at the invisible spirit.

In the next instant, those icy claws gripped Danny's throat. He was lifted from the ground, unable to fight back.

He tried to grab at the arm of the evil spirit, but there was nothing to touch. He tried to go intangible and fall from its grasp, but the attempt was in vain.

"Tucker…" he managed to gasp, "Take Sam… run… get out of here…"

Danny continued to writhe, to try to get away from the spirit's grasp.

However, he stopped dead as a haunted voice came to his ears. The voice sounded hollow, as if it was simply a whisper of the icy wind.

"_You… have trespassed… on this… hallowed ground… Your soul… shall remain here… for all… eternity…"_

Just as the sirens of the ambulance began to echo through the air, the voice died.

A moment later, a scream of agony rent through the night as the invisible spirit's claws shot through Danny's body one last time.

The ghost-boy could feel the icy fingers inside him, spreading cold throughout his body. Half of the claws had pierced his heart, while the others took his lungs.

Danny numbly felt the grip on his throat disappear, and now he was simply suspended by the claws in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He could _feel_ himself dieing.

A flash of light erupted through the graveyard, making even the oil lamp seem dim, and Danny had returned to his human form.

Cold ectoplasm became hot blood, and it poured from the wounds much easier, staining his white shirt twice as fast as before.

The pain was unbearable.

A moment later, the invisible spirit flung Danny to the ground; the boy landed painfully on his back.

He gasped and clutched at his chest, rapidly fading as his heart slowly shut down.

Danny breathed in shaky, shallow gasps. He didn't even have the strength to turn his head, to open his eyes and catch one last glimpse of his friends.

He could hardly feel the pain anymore, just the slow icy feeling that was spreading through his entire body. His mind didn't even register that his life was about to slip away…

Shakily, Danny took a breath and let it out. His body shuddered at the effort; that last gasp was all it could take. His rapidly thudding heart came to a sudden standstill, his tensed body falling limp.

It was over.

Not a moment later, the emergency medics appeared at the top of the hill, finding the three teens.

Sam and Tucker could still be saved… but Danny was gone.

--

Sam awoke to a hospital room the next day. Tucker sat next to her, a blank look on his face. She pushed herself up, hand going to her head as she felt a dizzying headache try to pull her back down.

"Tucker…" she said, calling for the techno-geek's attention.

He looked up at her, a hollow, haunted look in his eyes.

The Goth instantly knew what had happened, "Danny… is he… did he…?" she couldn't get the words past her lips.

Tucker nodded; he was still in shock.

He had seen it. Seen the invisible claws cut through Danny's chest. Seen as his best friend took his last, gasping breath…

They had known that that graveyard was haunted; yet they explored it anyways.

Their foolishness had been paid for with a human life… a life that could never be replaced.

END.

* * *

**So, i've killed Danny yet again... haha i'm so used to it now it doesnt even bother me... Duo's lucky i cant kill him... *big grin***

**well, bye bye. i'm off to go write some Gundam Wing angst... Duo's in for some more heartache cuz Heero's gonna go insane and shoot at him or somethin... yay.**

**ja!**


End file.
